


He's a Real... Bare... Devil?

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nudity, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: The real problem with no longer wearing body armor, Matt considers, is not actually the higher risk of injury. It’s that sometimes even when you don’t get hurt, you still end up mostly-naked in an alley that smells like day-old Chinese takeout.Daredevil manages to lose his clothes while on patrol with the Defenders. They only make fun of him a little.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, background Matt/Foggy
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	He's a Real... Bare... Devil?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on tumblr [here](https://pomegranate-belle.tumblr.com/post/189026007174/omg-do-u-know-which-rarepair-ur-gona-do-for-the)

The real problem with no longer wearing body armor, Matt considers, is not actually the higher risk of injury. It’s that sometimes even when you don’t get hurt, you still end up mostly-naked in an alley that smells like day-old Chinese takeout. And also that sometimes your new team (“You know it’s ok to refer to them as your friends, right?” Foggy had said. “Seriously I know it’s hard to tell with Jones but they do actually like you back. I’m pretty sure Danny is making you a friendship bracelet right now this minute.”) is there to witness it. Danny’s very politely looking away, based on the sound of his breathing. Jess has no such compunctions.

“Cover your shame,” she insists. “As nice as your ass is I’m pretty sure you don’t want to go down for public indecency. And no, I’m not lending you my scarf to turn into a skirt, use your mask like an adult.”

“The mask stays on,” Matt growls, with as much gravitas as he can muster when he’s got no shirt and barely enough pants left to cover his front.

If he took his hands off the fabric at his hips, he’d be naked. Comments about his ass are bad enough, he does not want to know what any of the others have to say about his dick.

“Fine. Give him your hoodie,” Jess orders Luke.

Luke’s response is completely flat.

“You do realize it’s full of bullet holes.”

“Please, Murdock’s always looking for an excuse to show off his tits, he’ll wear it,” comes Jess’s unconcerned reply.

There’s a sigh and a rustle of fabric as Luke shucks his hoodie.

“Alright, Matt, at your ten,” he says. “And _you_ , give the man some dignity.”

Jess huffs and stomps as she does it, but she turns the other way. Luke’s good at getting her to do whatever he asks. It’s something Matt envies deeply. He drops the pathetic scraps which are all that remain of his clothes, and grabs Luke’s hoodie. It only takes a second to tug on, and falls well past his knees. The sleeves hang over his hands. Matt’s weirdly reminded of bundling up in his dad’s boxing robe after his death, and has to shake the association before it settles in. Instead he thinks about how much Foggy’s going to laugh at him when he comes home wearing a mask, combat boots, and Luke’s enormous bullet-hole-riddled Swiss-cheese of a hoodie.

“Are you decent?” Danny asks.

“Never,” Matt replies, because at this point his sense of humor is all he’s got left. “But I am covered.”

Danny laughs. It’s a nice sound. New. They all have their issues — enormous, horrible issues — and the first time they’d teamed up, their loose partnership had been fraught with them. But Matt thinks maybe… Maybe now that they’ve had time to get to know each other, to meet as people in peaceful settings, to learn the layout of each other’s fault lines — Jess’s rape, Luke’s incarceration, Danny’s ten different flavors of child abuse, Matt’s not-brief-enough flirtation with suicide… Now, maybe, they’re making each other better. And it’s not about erasing the past, or ‘fixing’ one another, it’s just that things get a little easier when someone has your back. That’s something Matt learned from Claire and Karen and Foggy, and he’s… Elated, actually, although it’s a word he’s only very rarely associated with himself; he’s _elated_ to be able to witness the way being a team, a real team, brings out the best in all of them.

“Come on then, Hornhead,” says Jess, breaking Matt out of his train of thought. “Let’s blow this fucking popsicle stand. Midnight brunch is on Nelson tonight and I was promised waffles.”

“The man does make a mean waffle,” Luke agrees, stretching — there’s a couple of pops and a relieved sigh.

“Did you get the blueberry syrup I sent you?” asks Danny. “Is there some left?”

It‘s organic and heavenly and probably worth more than Matt makes in a month, and he’s tempted to say no just to hoard what little is left to himself. But… Well, ok, yeah, the other Defenders are his friends, so he might as well act like it.

“Yes, there’s still some left.”

“Sweet! I call dibs!”

“I’m pretty sure the rule of the kitchen is first come first serve,” Luke points out, sly and a little too pleased with himself.

And so begins the race back to Matt’s place, where warmth and good food awaits. He loses miserably due to lowered maneuverability caused by his his lack of pants, but Matt still can’t stop smiling.


End file.
